Roses and Peppermint
by sanuchiha100
Summary: this is a reprise of my novel still being written read title please enjoy
1. a new day

This is a Naruto reprise of my growing novel, Roses and Peppermint so I'll write more as it grows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Himeka was new in Konoha and at the academy, but she new more than anyone about ninja skills. It was because she was a princess from a distant place. She was thinking about her homeland when she ran into Sakura,

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," said Himeka.

"No problemo, I'm Sakura," replied Sakura, "Hey, aren't you the new girl I'm supposed to meet?"

"Yep, that's me," said Himeka.

Just then, Naruto came up and recognized the princess right away.

"Hey, Princess," he said.

"Shut up, no one should know about that," said Himeka.

"About WHAT?" asked Sakura.

"Crap, now look what you did," said Himeka turning around, "Um, yeah, I'm a princess of a far away place, but can I trust you with this secret?"

"Yeah, you can trust Sasuke too," said Sakura pointing behind Himeka. She turned around and saw Sasuke, the cutest guy in school.

"Hey, uh, this might be a bad time but do you wanna catch a movie or something?" asked Sasuke. Before Himeka could answer, Sakura said,

"I'd love to go."

"I meant Himeka," said Sasuke.

"Oh, um, okay, I don't think Lalene, my sis'll mind," said Himeka.

"Cool, um, yeah let's get to class," said Sasuke. They took off and Naruto got mad.

"I hate him so much," he said.

"Are you jealous or something?" asked Sakura.

"No, I just can't believe he got a princess to like him and… wow, I think I am jealous," answered Naruto.

"Yeah, let's not be in the hallway right now," said Sakura taking Naruto to class.

As Sasuke and Himeka were walking back to class, they ran into Ino.

"Um, new girl, Sasuke's going to be my boyfriend so go away."

"Why would I do that?" asked Sasuke.

Now Himeka wasn't the skinniest girl in the world, but she wasn't fat either so Ino decided to say,

"Because she's fat, ugly, and she probably can't fight,"

"You have it all wrong, and my name isn't New Girl, it's Himeka," said Himeka.

'Humph, you will be mine, Sasuke Uchiha," said Ino walking away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time find out what her problem is


	2. himeka's revenge

This is a Naruto reprise of my growing novel, Roses and Peppermint so I'll write more as it grows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Himeka was new in Konoha and at the academy, but she new more than anyone about ninja skills. It was because she was a princess from a distant place. She was thinking about her homeland when she ran into Sakura,

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," said Himeka.

"No problemo, I'm Sakura," replied Sakura, "Hey, aren't you the new girl I'm supposed to meet?"

"Yep, that's me," said Himeka.

Just then, Naruto came up and recognized the princess right away.

"Hey, Princess," he said.

"Shut up, no one should know about that," said Himeka.

"About WHAT?" asked Sakura.

"Crap, now look what you did," said Himeka turning around, "Um, yeah, I'm a princess of a far away place, but can I trust you with this secret?"

"Yeah, you can trust Sasuke too," said Sakura pointing behind Himeka. She turned around and saw Sasuke, the cutest guy in school.

"Hey, uh, this might be a bad time but do you wanna catch a movie or something?" asked Sasuke. Before Himeka could answer, Sakura said,

"I'd love to go."

"I meant Himeka," said Sasuke.

"Oh, um, okay, I don't think Lalene, my sis'll mind," said Himeka.

"Cool, um, yeah let's get to class," said Sasuke. They took off and Naruto got mad.

"I hate him so much," he said.

"Are you jealous or something?" asked Sakura.

"No, I just can't believe he got a princess to like him and… wow, I think I am jealous," answered Naruto.

"Yeah, let's not be in the hallway right now," said Sakura taking Naruto to class.

As Sasuke and Himeka were walking back to class, they ran into Ino.

"Um, new girl, Sasuke's going to be my boyfriend so go away."

"Why would I do that?" asked Sasuke.

Now Himeka wasn't the skinniest girl in the world, but she wasn't fat either so Ino decided to say,

"Because she's fat, ugly, and she probably can't fight,"

"You have it all wrong, and my name isn't New Girl, it's Himeka," said Himeka.

'Humph, you will be mine, Sasuke Uchiha," said Ino walking away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time find out what her problem is


End file.
